Meeting at Kurosawa House
by Fukuro-Mind
Summary: After a long day, Sae prepares for bed and hopes to sleep well. However... Prepare for some spoilers for FF4


_A little random thing I did for celebration in finally finishing Fatal Frame. Enjoy this thing while I'm doing "Rewriting".

* * *

_

After a usual day of Minakami, Sae was ready to hit the hay. Behind her as usual was the "kusabi-ed" Seijiro, forced by her father to look after her while he's away; something he greatly loathes.

"Kusabi, we have no plans tonight do we?" Sae asked innocently, looking at Kusabi.

Seijiro had shivers down his spine, freaked out about her smile. "No," he gulped, "I'm afraid we don't, Miss Kurosawa."

Sae grabbed the door to her bedroom—the doll room of the Kurosawa House—and slowly opened the door. "Good. Today's been such a busy day!" she walked in. "I can't wait to take a good, long sle—"

She walked into the back of a shirtless guy—a mourner to be specific.

"Huh!?" He turned. "Who's there?!"

"It's me, Jinshi," she muttered through her gritted teeth. "Why are you in my room?"

"For the meeting!"

"What meet—OH MY GOD!"

When Sae took a look inside the room, she noticed it was all full of hostile spirits from every game in the series, including the most recent Fatal Frame 4. Everyone was making such a fuss; the young children were all crying and wanting to go home while their mothers were trying to quiet them down, the mental patients of Fatal Frame 4 were in their hostile mode and were attacking each other, much to the sane portion's dismay, and somehow, a couple of spirits, including her father, were drunk and were singing tunes from commercials. Gladly, almost all of the stuff that was in her room was taken out and hopefully put away somewhere safe except...

"This story is dumb!" A little boy exclaimed as he read through a white book with a red cord attached to it. "What idiot doesn't tell this guy, Itsuki, that she likes him?!" He looked through some more. "Who thinks their sister is..."sexy as hell"?"

Sae gasped. "My diary!!" She made a face similar to one of a demon. "YOU LITTLE—"

"Sae! Right on Time!!"

Sae turned her head and noticed the three other main females of the other games; Kirie, Reika and Sakuya. They were standing in the "safe area" near the folding screen, obviously not wanting to get hurt from the crowd of people.

"Reika!" A hint of anger was heard in her voice. "What the fuck?!"

"Ghost meeting, remember!?" Kirie shouted at the confused Sae. "We were all waiting for you!"

"There's no way I'm attending a meeting at this hour!"

"Oh come on!!" Reika had a "asking for help" tone in her voice. "Pleasee…? It'll only take an hour!"

"There is no way I'm attending a meeting. There is no way you could make me!"

* * *

Kirie banged the gavel. "Alright, the meeting is now starting! Mothers, quiet down your children. Nurses and other sane beings, quiet down the mental. Drunks, shut the hell up."

Sae sat in between of the standing Kirie and the sitting Reika with a disappointed look on her face while Seijiro was nervously standing nearby, ropes around his neck from Sae strangling him almost to Nirvana. "Kusabi, why didn't you remind me of this earlier?"

"Mistress, I forgot also. You cannot blame me for this." Seijiro muttered nervously, not looking at Sae.

Sae rolled her eyes and held her head. "Whatever," she muttered.

As the crowd of people became quiet, Kirie cleared her throat. "Alright! Before we start this meeting, any questions?"

A mourner raised his hand.

"Yes, mourner?"

The mourner cleared his throat. "First off, my name is Bob." Fatal Frame 2's portion of spirits could be heard groaning. "Yeah, and why are we here and not in a bigger room?!"

Kirie let out a groan. "Don't ask us. The author wanted us to be in the Kurosawa House as it was Sae's turn to host the meeting…" Kirie glared at Sae. "…which she wasn't even prepared for…"

Sae scoffed. "I forgot, shut up!"

Kirie rolled her eyes. "Teenagers," she muttered, "anyway any other questions?"

A little girl in a red kimono raised her hand.

"Yes dear?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

Kirie slapped her head and let out a big groan. "Anyone else has to go?"

Nearly half the room, including Sae, raised their hand; although a woman covered in cuts was jumping up-and-down due to her lack of arms.

Kirie was hitting her head against the head many times as Reika nudged Sae. "Idiot, this doesn't mean you." She muttered to Sae, knowing she wanted to get out of the room.

"Damn it."

* * *

"Alright! Now that everyone has used the restroom…" Kirie clapped her hands many times. "My people! Give me ideas! You have any idea how to get back at Miku after what she did in the game?"

"What did you mean?" A lady with her head laying on her back due to her broken neck asked.

"You know? Getting back at her for what all that exorcising pain she made us go through?"

A monk had a confused look on his face. "But wasn't it good thing? I mean, it saved us from our misery."

Kirie was trying to hesitate from sending herself into the Abyss. "People, do _not_ ask me these questions. You're giving me a migraine!" she muttered as she rubbed her temples.

"But you're not even drunk!"

"AAAAARRRGGGGGH!!!!" She screamed suddenly as she clawed at the wall. Sae, Reika, Sakuya and the FF1 portion of the spirits just sat quietly as the rest of the crowd stared at Kirie in horror. Suddenly, three gray men came out of Kirie's back, their arms swinging violently as if reaching for something. Everyone, excluding the FF1 spirits and the other three women, gasped in horror.

"Not this again…" Sakuya muttered to Reika, an annoyed look on her face.

"I know…" she let out a sigh. "This happened at the last meeting too…"

Kirie let out a relieved sigh. "Ahh…..that felt good…." She cracked her neck a bit and returned back to her spot near Sae, the three men still coming out of her back. "Alright, before we get started, anyone missing?"

A headless priest stood up. "Mistress, about ten people."

"Who?"

"I believe the Novelist group, the Munakuta family, and 4 other spirits."

"Remind me to punish them later…" she muttered to one of the gray men; he nodded in agreement. "Alright now, people! Any ideas to get back at Miku?"

"I have one!" A female head without its body exclaimed. "Why not ask your father and GET MY BODY BACK??"

"For the last time Misae, my father has no idea where he put your body after he was done with it. STOP SUGGESTING THAT."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _**DONE**_ WITH IT?!"

"Alright, anyone else?"

A woman, her exposed body wrapped in her long dark hair, rose one of her hair-covered hands up. "Let's shave her head!"

"How will that work?! I doubt she would care!" Kirie exclaimed angrily. The men from her back were giving disappointing looks.

"Well…" she pointed her "fingers" as she thought. "You know girls now-a-days…they'll get embarrassed when all their hair is gone…"

Kirie thought for a bit. "Hm…you do have a point." Before saying anything else, she faces her head to the men coming from her back and began talking with them. As the girl was talking to the people from her back, everyone was looking at Kirie, waiting for her to stop her conversation.

"Alright," she cleared her voice, "any other suggestions?"

A woman in a purple kimono with a bloody blindfold covering her eyes raised her hand.

"Hana, if it's about the Mafuyu incident, I don't want to hear it."

The woman lowered her arm with an expression on her face as if she had been defeated.

Kirie let out a big smile. "Alright, now that's over…" She sat down and took a look at Sae. "Sae, I believe it's your tu—"

Sae was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed and her mouth snoring softly.

"….Reika, would you please?"

Reika nodded and banged her fist against the wall near Sae's head many times, waking her up form her slumber and nearly giving her a heart attack. "Wake up, lazy girl! We're still in the meeting!!"

"W-What?!" she rubbed her eyes and looked around the room, the crowds of people appearing in front of people. "Aw crap…" she muttered as she stood up and stretched a bit. A couple of people could be heard snickering.

"Priest, anyone missing?" she shouted as she stretched her arms out.

The priest stood up, his rod still in his hand. "Mistress, about 5 people aren't here."

"Who are the bastards?"

Both the priest and Seijiro looked at Sae with a shocked look. "I believe Miss Tachibana, the couple in dark, the woman who fell down the stairs and….that collection of emotions from the XBOX version…"

Sae cracked her knuckles a bit. "The XBOX ghost, I don't care about but…." She leaned towards Seijiro,. "Remind me to punish the spirits who didn't come to today's meetings."

Seijiro had a concerned look. "What of little Chitose, Sae? Obviously she couldn't come without Itsuki and Itsuki wasn't invited so…."

Sae looked at Seijiro. "Right…" She looked at the crowd of people. "My people! Give me some ideas to get back at Yae!"

A little boy raised his hand. "I thought her name was Mio and we only called her Yae cause the script for the game had a typo."

Sae pointed at the boy with a concerned look in her eyes. "Boy, you said too much." She lowered her arm. "C'mon anyone, any idea? There are no stupid suggestions!"

The same boy raised his hand. "We could play tag with her and have that man with the long arms take her away!"

"That is the stupidest suggestion I ever heard." She pointed at the boy. "I don't want to hear from you again." She lowered her arm. "C'mon anyone else have any ideas? Don't be shy!"

A girl in a purple kimono with her hair covering her face raised her hand. "I have one."

"Go on…"

"We could lure her back here…"

"Uh huh…"

"..lure her back to the Kiryu house…"

"Uh huh…" she began to smile.

"…we get her into a sealed room, no windows and no doors other than the one she just came in…."

"Yes.." her smile got and bigger and bigger.

"…and we make her into a doll!"

Suddenly—like how a bomb explodes—Sae went from grinning maniac into laughing sociopath, much to the dismay of everyone. Before everyone could do anything, the room was suddenly filled with crimson mist, frightening the mental patients and children. The room was soon filled with panicked screaming and cries as people tried escaping through the only entry in-and-out of the room.

Reika quickly stood up with a worried look on her face. "Nurses!!" she screamed over the frightened murmurs. "Please calm the patients down!!"

A nurse with long brown hair glared at Reika. "Try being a nurse at Rougetsu Hall! You know how long I have to put up with this!!?"

"…." Reika sat back down.

Sakuya quietly stood up, a calm look on her face despite the situation. "Mothers! Please calm your children!" she shouted over to the crying children. "There is nothing to be afraid of!"

A woman with her head leaning on her shoulder looked away from her three crying children and looked at Sakuya with an angry look on her face. "Try being a single mother! You know how hard it is to take care of triplets?!"

Sakuya rolled her eyes. "I'm a mother too, thank you! I know how it feels!!"

Reika scoffed. "You only got knocked up and they took your baby away. That's not being a mother."

Sakuya looked at Reika. "Back off Yukishiro. My background information is none of your business."

"Aww, is little Sakuya going to cry again?!" Reika retorted back in a mocking tone.

As the two grown women fought, both verbally and physically, and Sae in her sociopath phase, Kirie let out a big sigh and banged her head against the head many times once more, the gray men looking at Kirie with concerned looks. Seijiro, being calm as usual, floated over to the group of people who were sitting in the corner with no fear in their eyes. Sadly, they were drunk.

"Heeey Seijiro!!" A thin man with a skeleton face happily said to the nervous man; it was Ryokan. "How's my baby doing?!"

"She is fine, Ryokan but can you not see—"

"Oh oh! Look at my dear daughter!!" he grabbed Seijiro's head and held it toward Sae. "Isn't she a fine woman?"

"FWAHAHAHA HELL YES!" A masked man with a bloody sword exclaimed; it was Lord Himuro, Kirie's father. "If I wasn't married, I would marry her!!"

"She's so pretty…" A masked man in court clothes with a hatchet in his hand said as if he was daydreaming; it was Tengai. "She reminds me so much of Lady Kuze…"

"Yashuu or Kyouka?"

"Yashuu of course!! Lady Kyouka's too young for me!"

Seijiro tried to free himself out of Ryokan's grip. "Ryozo, please. I must be going now and—"

Ryokan held a cup of rice wine to Seijiro's head. "Want some? I know how much you can't resist it…"

"….I guess one cup wouldn't hurt…" Seijiro muttered as he took the cup from Ryozo's hand.

The group of men shouted in joy. "That's right!! Fwahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?!" Sae exclaimed as she fell out of her "laughing" phase.

The current room was a _**mess**_. The mats covering the floor were all over the place, almost wrecked. Shreds of clothing were all over the room from people fighting to reach the exit of the room; even hair was ripped off, although it most likely belonged to the woman with the long hair. What shocked Sae the most was the "presents" left by people who were over-frightened, namely the mental patients.

"Who is responsible for this?!" Sae screamed at the three remaining ghosts—Kirie, Reika and Sakuya.

The three ghosts were a wreck: Kirie had a depressed look on her face as she held an ice pack to her face from the multiple beatings she had done to it. Reika had dark bruises all over her body, along with a black eye while Sakuya's red kimono was all ripped up and her hair was a mess; there was a mask of her face, suggesting something bad had happened it to.

"You happened, that's what happened." Kirie muttered as she winced in pain. One of the gray men held the ice pack as she lowered her arm, much to her relief.

"Why did you have to go all crazy in the middle of our meeting?" Reika complained as she rubbed her eye. Her other eye was glaring at Sakuya.

"You scared everyone off." Sakuya muttered, her voice muffled by the mask on her face. "It's basically your fault."

Sae rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Whatever. You three better help me clean up my room then."

"What why?!" The three exclaimed.

"The meeting was your idea. Don't complain."

The three women let out a huge groan and crossed their arms as they walked out of the room, getting supplies to clean up the current room. As Sae was about to leave the room, she heard as if a retarded person was laughing.

Oh wait it was a drunk Seijiro.

"Seijiro…" Sae muttered angrily as she walked over to the group of drunken men. Three of the men—Lord Himuro, her father and Tengai—were sleeping their asses off while Seijiro against the corner, playing around with his…rope. Sae held a disgusted look on her face as she looked at the group of men. "What the hell…"

Seijiro stopped playing with his rope and looked at Sae with a suggested look. "Oh Oh Oh! It's little Sae!! Little Rope! Say hi to Sae!!"

Sae continued glaring at Seijiro.

"Little Rope's been missing you! He thinks you're sexy as hell!!" He let out a retarded laugh again. "He's been wanting to touch your skin ever since he saw you!!"

Sae's face turned into a face of shook before slapping the man. "You're fucking sick!!" she screamed as she ran out of the room.

Seijiro had a confused look on his face before talking to the piece of rope he was holding that was attached to his waist. "I don't know what she's mad about! I was only being a gentleman....but then again, you know how women are! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" He laughed out before passing out.

* * *

_I am a bored girl and my break's almost over. Please excuse this story if you didn't like it._


End file.
